


Haunted

by Niatrib



Category: Primeval
Genre: Ghosts, M/M, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-06
Updated: 2011-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-25 18:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niatrib/pseuds/Niatrib
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor is haunted by those gone before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunted

**Author's Note:**

> This was written having watched the end of series 3 for a Halloween challenge. At the time it was written I had not seen series 4 hence the changes to canon.

Connor walked through the corridors of the newly refurbished ARC, all the staff had been given two weeks holiday while it was rebuilt as without the detector they would not be able to tell when or where an anomaly opened. This was the first day back, already he'd seen Jenny walking slowly through the building looking ghost like, he hadn't seen her since the day of Cutter's funeral.

The shape of the building and the layout had not changed but the building itself had changed, it had lost it's soul. The lovingly constructed map of anomalies was destroyed and he did not believe that Sarah would be able to reconstruct it no matter how clever she thought she was.

Sitting before the detector he hoped for it to go off just to give him something to do rather than sit there. At length Lester called them into his office, and Connor found himself looking for Cutter to share an exasperated look about the civil servant. Grief struck him at the fact that he would not see Cutter again, not share any more wonder over the creatures that they saw, not be able to share a comfortable morning coffee ever again. Cutter was dead had died with his head on his shoulder.

Leaning against the wall just inside the office near to Becker – just what was his first name anyway – he was suddenly struck by the fact that this was not his team. Sure Abby had been there since the beginning but Stephen and Nick who he had set out on this adventure with were gone.

He tuned out for the rest of the meeting sure if there was anything important Abby would tell him at some point. He was tired so tired, everywhere he looked he saw ghosts. When in the locker room he would see Nick gathering his jacket, when in the armoury he would see Stephen that faintly mocking smile in place on his face. Worse had been when he had taken a wrong turn and had ended up in the room Nick had died in, and then all he'd seen had been Nick crawling on the floor.

 

Lying in his bed later that night he was visited by more personal ghosts, the night after the Dodo's when his friend had died he had been brought back to Nick's house where Nick and Stephen had tried to distract the distraught young man before eventually they had brought him into there bed and that night he had slept feeling safe between his two friends. He'd remained with them for several days and after two days the sleep had become sexual and Connor who had never imagined such a thing happening to him found himself the focus off two handsome men determined to bring him pleasure and give him three nights he would never forget.

Once he had moved back to Abby's house it had not happened again, on the few evenings the team had spent together he had seen Nick and Stephen watching him but he had been scared about his feelings for the pair of them and what exactly he had felt when they had been together. Seeing a slight interest on the part of Abby he had pursued her, she was normal and safe and did not excite in him any of the feelings that Stephen and Nick did.

Over a year since the nights he had spent in Nick's house he was back and it was under the worse circumstances. Stephen was dead! He spent the evening sitting on Nick's sofa with Nick sobbing in his arm, Nick and Stephen had grown closer and had spent many nights together.

The next morning Connor was woken by Nick kissing him and the rest of the morning was spent in bed. All the same something was missing, but both men were careful not to bring his name up. From then on most nights were spent at Nick's, sometimes he did return to Abby's but rarely. Abby knowing of the relationship between Nick and Stephen thought that the Professor just wanted company.

Three months after Connor entered this new relationship his world had fallen apart as Nick died in his arms. He'd moved back to Abby's again not wanting to be alone, he would wake up most nights now screaming as Nick was shot in front of him and he was unable to help, as Nick and Stephen were both trapped in that room and killed always the same result he was alone!

Life went on as it had to, Danny Quinn joined the team and Jenny left, he barely noticed. He was sure Danny was alright but he was not Nick. When he was feeling at his lowest it was then he was sure he heard an accented voice whispering in his ear though the words could never been understood, and other times he was sure he could feel strong arms round him and gun calloused hands vaguely remembered from those few nights with Stephen. There was never anything there, he accepted Abby's advances, he just didn't want to be alone any more and with Danny and Becker getting close he just wanted someone to hold him.

Somehow the Cretaceous era did not seem quite real; he was in pain but at the same time that did not feel as though it belonged to him. He knew Abby was with him but at the same time he could feel two others crouched behind him, they wanted him to come with them. He could hear the accented voice again,

"Connor, Connor!" He knew the voice he could understand it, it was Nick. Opening eyes he did not remember closing he saw two blurry faces in front of him.

"Connor hold still else you'll fall out the tree!" Abby's voice cut into his haze and he blinked, the figures were gone.

"Sorry, sorry" Connor said wanting to be back in that place where he was warm and did not hurt.

"I know you're in pain Connor but please stay with me, I'm frightened." Abby said in a small voice, he tried to move closer to remind her that he was there. She slowly fell asleep leaving him awake.

"Connor." Stephens voice. Stephen's hands on his. His eyes opened, Nick and Stephen were in front of him, he smiled.

"Come on then lad." Nick said. Connor's eyes flickered closed; he was not alone any more.


End file.
